In general, a data processing result of a computer is displayed on a monitor to show it to a user. The contents displayed on the monitor is converted and displayed into video signal through a video graphics adapter (hereinafter, called as “VGA”) controlled by a processor.
The user of the computer, occasionally, works while simultaneously loading several programs in one computer, for example, works with the computer in a state that a word processing program for word processing and a browser program for communication are loaded at the same time.
For example, when the user loads the word processing program, several web-browsers, a graphic editor program and others using the computer operated by an operating system of a window control type, links concerning the loaded programs are registered on a tray of a windows screen and a presently used program is displayed on the monitor.
However, generally, one computer is connected to one monitor. Thus, even though several programs are loaded, only one screen corresponding to the presently used program is displayed on the monitor. Therefore, when the user works confirming the processed result in respect with two or more programs at the same time, the user must select whenever the corresponding program on the window tray is needed, to pop up the needed program on the monitor.
To solve the problem, a windows 98 version having a multi-display function, which is an operating system developed by Microsoft Corporation, has been disclosed and widely used. The multi-display function means that two or more VGAs are connected to two monitors respectively and each monitor displays the processed result by the program set by the user.
The multi-display function can be very conveniently used in case that the user must work confirming the processed contents in respect with two or more programs at the same time after several programs are loaded. However, because two or more monitors are needed to use the multi-display function, a desk having a wide area is required.
Meanwhile, if the computer is connected to an Internet to connect to a specific Homepage through a web browser, information provided by the corresponding Homepage is displayed on the monitor.
However, most of the Homepages generally allows space for advertisement on a part of their own web page. Thus, the user must shut a window for the advertisement, which the user does not want, and enlarge or scroll the window, which displays the required information.
However, an advertiser wants to show the ad contents without regard to the user's intention because ad effects are decreased if the user shuts the window for the advertisement without seeing the ad contents. Conventionally, there are no systems and methods to satisfy both the user and the advertiser.